


A Part Of You

by smolandgrumpy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandgrumpy/pseuds/smolandgrumpy
Summary: Dean thinks about what he's lost. But he's also moving on, along with a part of her that she left him.My prompt was: "I need you to fight for me"
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Part Of You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a challenge on tumblr and when I first started out this little journey, I thought that filling up 750 words is going be a lot of work but once I started to write it, it seems like 750 words aren't enough for the story I wanted to tell. I ended up with too many words and had to make major cuts. I still hope it makes sense for you. Imagine what I could have done if I was allowed more words.

Dean wakes to footsteps descending the stairs. 

_ Tap Tap Tap _

He blinks his sleep away and catches the silhouette of his daughter walking closer to where he’s still laying.

Dean rubs at his eyes before he flips his wrist. 

2.37 AM

“Daddy, you fell asleep on the couch again,” The little girl says as she stands before him. 

Pushing himself up with a grunt, Dean groans some more, but loud and comically. His daughter giggles. He absolutely adores the sound of her laughter. She sounds like Y/N used to.

He laughs, reaching out, tickling her. She twists in his grip, scrambling to get away. 

A squeal of delight and giggles, “Daddy! Stop! Daaaddyyyy!”

Wrapping his arms around her, he lifts her up, setting her into his lap. She’s still trying to catch her breath.

Y/N would be mad at him for winding her up in the middle of the night. Sometimes he wishes that she’d be here to scold him. She’d brace her hands on her hips and frown, maybe there’d be a little pout, if he’d be lucky. He loved the pouting. She’d get madder because he wouldn’t take it seriously enough. To be fair, it was hard to take it seriously when she looked so cute mad.

“Come on, Pumpkin, let’s get you to bed, huh?” Dean holds her still as he kisses her forehead. Her breathing slows down, the hiccupy giggles calmed down.

“You too.” She starts to get tired again, yawns and rubs her eyes.

“Okay.” Dean smiles down, pecks her cute nose, making her chuckle.

He gets up, turns her just right in his grip, hooking his arm in the hollow of her knees, and supports her back with his other arm. The girl nuzzles her face against his chest.

Carrying her into her bedroom, Dean lays her down on her bed and tucks her in, kisses her forehead once more, “Goodnight, pumpkin. I love you,”

She yawns before turning around to nestle herself, “Love you too, Daddy,”

Dean smirks at that, her words make his heart soar. God, he really loves her so much. 

Glancing around the darkened room, he thinks back to the day they decorated it. It has changed a lot since then. She’s not sleeping in a crib anymore and she wanted to have a play kitchen so Dean went out and got her that, spent six hours setting it up and by the time he was finished, she was already asleep on the floor next to him. It was his fault because he hates instruction manuals. It’s another thing that he and Y/N would argue about. She’s more like Sammy, she’d read instructions before doing anything at all. Guess opposites attract, and Dean wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

Leaving his daughter’s bedroom, he leaves the door ajar. It’s a habit that’s hard to shake, still too scared he wouldn’t hear her when she needs him. 

Dean walks along the landing to his own room and prepares for bed in the bathroom. Back out in the bedroom, he gets out of his sweats and takes off his shirt, throws it into the hamper, and crawls onto his side of the bed. The other side is still Y/N, even though she hasn’t been in there for a long time and never will be again. 

He lays his heavy head onto the pillow, facing the empty space where she used to occupy. Dean makes it a habit to talk to her, even though she’s gone.

“I hope I’m doing alright, Y/N. We miss you, so fucking much.” His voice is a deep low murmur because he’s embarrassed that his daughter would hear him talking to himself. 

Dean closes his eyes, remembering the last time he saw her. He sat teary next to her hospital bed while doctors were trying to save their little girl after a drunk driver drove into them. The driver didn’t make it and that’s good because Dean would have killed the guy himself with his bare fucking hands. 

He held Y/N’s fragile hand, kissed it,  _ “I need you to fight for me,  _ baby. Fight for us.”

She did fight, he’s sure of that. She wouldn’t have left without a fight. She lost it, though, and took a part of him with her. There’s still a part of her that she left here and Dean’s holding onto that part. He is going to protect and keep that part of her alive.


End file.
